(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile phone that is universal serial bus (USB)-based to allow for connection to a personal computer (PC) such that data transmission therebetween may be easily and efficiently performed.
(b) Description of the Related Art
The use of wireless communication devices, and hence the networks forming the communication support infrastructure, has been increasing at a phenomenal rate in recent years. In many parts of the world, the mobile phone has become as indispensable as many of the other products we use on a daily basis.
The main different protocols used in mobile communications include personal communication service (PCS), code division multiple access (CDMA), and global system of mobile communication (GSM). By utilizing a mobile phone, users are able to communicate with other users of mobile phones, as well with those having fixed-line phones. Further, mobile phone users may exchange text messages.
The fierce competition between mobile phone manufacturers has resulted in many companies providing various different functions to their mobile units in an effort to distinguish their phones from their competitors. A memory function is an example of such a function.
The memory function is able to store a plurality of telephone numbers and other personal information, and provide output of the stored information as needed. A flash memory is typically mounted on a circuit board contained in the mobile phone. With this configuration, a central processing unit is able to store or access data in data areas of the flash memory through memory addressing and I/O addressing processes.
However, data storage using the flash memory contained in the mobile phone is limited by the storage capacity of the flash memory. The end result is that not much data may be stored.
Although there are portable hard disks and other similar products, such devices have many drawbacks including limited portability, inconvenience in use, and large size. Even if size is minimized, these devices are designed for use with only specific products. Hence, portable hard disks are not widely used.
Further, present mobile phones and similar information devices are adopting methods to increase high-capacity flash memory in order to handle ever-increasing information capacity demands. However, this increases the costs of these devices.
One area of development involves mounting a storage device such as a hard disk within the mobile phone in an effort to increase storage capacity. For connection to an external device, these mobile phones may be USB-based, in which case a USB cable and connector are used for the connection. However, performing such a connection is inconvenient.
Further, the storage devices mounted in the mobile phone are developed for the sole purpose of data storage such that the connection function with the mobile phone is limited.
In addition, a separate charger and associated connector are needed to charge the battery in the conventional mobile phone.